


Bath Time

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, dad steve should really listen to the expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Steve decides to help you with your daughter's bath time. Unfortunately he refuses to listen about his shirt.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon over at my tumblr @imaginesofeveryfandom: Could you do a oneshot where you and Steve Rogers give your 2 year old daughter a bath and he mistakenly wore a white shirt. Thanks babe 

“Do you need any help with bath time?” You looked up from where you were running a shallow and very bubbly bath for your daughter, Peggy. Steve was stood in the doorway, Peggy bouncing and gurgling in his arms, tugging at his hair. 

“Sure, but you might not want to wear that shirt.” The white shirt he wore wasn’t exactly practical attire for bath time with a two year old. 

“You just want to get me out of.” You rolled your eyes at his cheeky remark and finished running the bath, taking Peggy from his arms. She squirmed annoyed as you removed hair diaper and clothes, but settled once she was happily in the water. She was such a water baby. 

“It’s your funeral when that goes see through and you get soaking wet. Peggy likes to splash.” Wet shirts were the worst feeling and it was the only thing about bath time you didn’t like. Peggy had quickly learnt that if she moved about the water moved too and she liked your reaction when she threw water over you. 

“I’ll fine.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek before kneeling down next to you, grabbing a little rubber duck and making ridiculous quacking noises that had your daughter giggle…until she splashed water right in his face and he started spluttering. The giggles quickly became louder at his reaction.

“I told you.” The one thing Peggy didn’t like about bath time was having her hair (what little of it she had) washed. She’d kick and yell even though she knew it took five seconds and was over before she knew it. You hoped she’d get used to it and eventually be fine with you lightly washing her hair. 

You helped pour water from a jug over her hair, hand in place to keep the water from her eyes, watching Steve’s scared face at her splashing water and complaining. 

“She hates having her hair washed.” You explained, before the last of the shampoo was washed away and she was happy once again splashing about in the tub and laughing at her absolutely soaking wet father. 

“Maybe you were right about the shirt.” 

“I’m always right.”


End file.
